A Family Moment
by Arashi Sora
Summary: On one normal day for the Uzumaki family, someone unexpected appear! Who is it or is it 'Who are they? Read to find out! One-shot. Rated T just in case.


**Hello again...mm...I don't know what to say here...Have fun reading this new one-shot ^^**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

One day, Minato and Kushina suddenly appeared in a solid form, which startled both Naruto and Hinata.

"Mom? Dad? What? Am I hallucinating?" Naruto blinked as he stared at his supposedly dead parents. Then Kushina hit him in the head. The Hokage rubbed his head. "Nope…that hurts…"

Minato laughed and Hinata giggled.

"Kushina-san and Naruto are really similar, are they not, Hokage-sama?" The Hyuuga smiled.

"Of—" Minato was cut off by Kushina.

"Call me 'mom', Hinata-chan! You're in the family now, so call Minato 'dad' too, ttebane!" The red head grinned. Hinata blushed madly.

"U-uh…"

"Give her a break, Kushina…" Minato sighed and turned to Hinata. "You don't have to call me that if you don't want to, but at least call me Minato."

"A-Alright," The she noticed something. "…ttebane?"

"Oh, I say that when I'm excited or some sort." Kushina grinned sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Now I know where Naruto got his 'dattebayo' catchphrase." Hinata glanced at Naruto. "And where Bolt got his 'dattebasa'…"

_'One of our grandchildren inherited that also?!' _Minato sweatdropped. "That's an Uzumaki for you…"

Kushina glared at him. "What was that?"

Minato flinched. "N-nothing, dear…"

"Good."

Naruto and Hinata sweat dropped. _'Mom/Kushina-san is scary…'_

"Mom! Dad! We're back!" A voice shouted. The four turned to the door and saw the children. Bolt and Himawari.

"Welcome ba—" Naruto stopped when Kushina rushed passed him. She quickly ran to the children and hugged them.

"My cute little grandchildren!" She squealed. Both Bolt and Himawari were startled at the sudden hug.

"Don't worry, kids, she's just your grandmother." Naruto reassured.

"She is?" Himawari asked. Hinata nodded with a smile.

"And he's your grandfather." She gestured to Minato.

"Whoa, cool! Our grandpa is the Fourth Hokage!" Bolt exclaimed.

"And grandma's hair is really beautiful!" Himawari commented as she touched Kushina's long red hair.

"Why, thank you, Himawari-chan." Kushina ruffled Himawari's hair. The girl smiled brightly. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I want to be the greatest Hokage ever, better than dad and grandpa, dattebasa!" Bolt grinned.

"Hm…I think your father already surpassed me by saving both the village and the world, I'm sure you, too, will surpass me." Minato said.

"You do know that what you did was irreplaceable by anything, right, dad?" Naruto said as he put his hand on his father's shoulder. Before Minato could say anything, Kushina smacked him on the head.

"Baka! I know what you're going to say, so just shut it! Listen to Naruto for once, he's became wise." The red head huffed.

_'Uh…me? Wise?' _Naruto wondered.

_'Naruto definitely got that from his mother…but at least he doesn't go and smack other's head…' _Minato thought.

"Grandpa, can you tell us about when…uh…the Kyuubi attacked?" Bolt asked. The former Hokage gave him a smile and nodded.

"It started like this…" Minato started explaining everything, Kushina added some stuffs to the tale and when they reached where Minato and Kushina protected Naruto from the Kyuubi, told their last words to Naruto and died not long after, Himawari started to cry.

"H-Himawari? What's wrong?" Naruto quickly put her on his lap and comforted her.

"I-It's so sad…I don't want to live without mommy and daddy!" Then the girl hugged her father tightly and cried out. Silence fell, but then Bolt spoke up.

"Even though dad is always busy with all the Hokage stuffs, but he's the greatest dad ever and I never want to lose him! Same with mom and Himawari!"

Naruto felt tears in his eyes. Hinata was wiping her tears from her pale face.

"We love you, too." Naruto and Hinata said in unison. Bolt also hugged his parents. Naruto, for the first time in decades, let out his joyful tears. Minato and Kushina moved closer and joined the group.

"We're glad that you finally have a family you longed for, Naruto…We're sorry for not being there for you…" Kushina said softly.

"Don't worry about it, mom, I wouldn't have turn like this if anything else happened, and dad, sorry about that punch."

Minato subconsciously hovered his hand over his stomach. "I deserved that punch, Naruto."

"You probably did deserve it." Kushina added with a slight glare. Minato laughed a bit.

Then their body started to fade. "I guess our time is up."

"Grandma! Grandpa! Are you going to come back?" Himawari looked worried. She just met her grandparents and she didn't want them to go yet.

"Of course, my sweet little sunflower, we will come back soon." Kushina said with a promising smile.

"Bolt, be strong like your father." Minato said as he ruffled Bolt's hair.

"I will be a lot stronger than him, ttebasa!" The little blonde exclaimed. Then they turned to Hinata.

"Take care of our son for us, alright, Hinata-chan? I'm glad he has you as his wife." Kushina said. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, I'm lucky to have him as my husband as well, and I will always take care of him."

Lastly, they turned to Naruto. They both hugged him.

"I'm really proud of you, my son, you've became the Hokage as you dreamed, you have all the people acknowledge you…and you finally have your own family, I'm glad you didn't make the same mistake as we did." Minato smiled sadly.

"I'm sure I would say the same thing as Minato, so I don't have to say much, but I want you to know that we love you very much, and never forget that."

"I won't, and I love you both…"

Minato and Kushina smiled. "Until next time." Then they faded away completely. Naruto turned to his family and grinned to lift up their mood.

"Now who's up for ramen?" He asked cheerfully.

"ME!" Both Bolt and Himawari shouted. Then the happy family had dinner together.

* * *

**And it's done! I hope you guys all enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW~ :D**


End file.
